Soundless Proof
by MuSiC HaTs
Summary: I don't want a tearjerker song. I mean it, please, I'm begging you, at this moment let me still smile happily...next to you. I wanna sing more heartwarming songs...


_Oh my gosh, am I branching out?? Why, I think I am!! *Le gasp!*_

_Yeah, so...Um...I used the lyrics from 'Proof of Life' and_ **'Soundless Voice'** _By Rin and _**Len**_ Kagamine. Yeah...they're japanese...so if you listen, find one that's been translated, okay?_

_Enjoy..._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Now go.**

**

* * *

**

_"Yes, in this world that I lived my life in, the only thing that I could call 'hope' was you and only you. Even if my body is like this, even if I loose my tomorrow..."_

_"A fatal error has occured, and my voice is starting to fade a..wa...y...What's going on here? I'm...sl...ow...ly...br...eak...in...g...a...pa....rt.."_

**Soundless **_Proof_

_*_

_The voice of winds heralds winter  
Straining my ears to it, I tremble  
_

_*_

A slim, pale hand reached upwards, stretching for the gray sky that was releasing a torrent of white flakes. As the icy flakes landed, melting into her palms, her nose wrinkled from the cold feel of it. Her indigo eyes stared at the snow intently, studying it, like she was never going to see it again. Soon, she was snapped out of her mesmerized state by a hand squeezing hers softly. Turning, she looked upward into warm eyes, the color reminding her of the gold leaves in autumn. Blinking the snow out of her lashes, she smiled up at him, and, sighing, he smiled back.

_*_

_Next to you, I see your white breath  
It looks freezing  
_

_*_

_It's the time of year for life to wither again  
And I eagerly wait for the next spring_

_*_

Releasing his hand, she tugged her black scarf tighter around her neck, sniffling, and skipped over to a large oak tree. All of its branches were bare, making her think of a skeleton, stretching its bony appendages outward. She'd placed her hands on the trunk, rubbing her cheek softly against the rough bark, as she imagined a time when a small, warm breeze ran through, making the leaves brush together in a wondrous orchestra, the air heavy with the perfume of spring.

_*_

_I listen to the spiral of life  
In the light sprouting out like a bud  
_

_*_

Closing her eyes, she pressed a hand to her chest. For the past few days, her breathing's been difficult, and her heart aches with every beat. Her fingers traced patterns along the tree, as her mind wandered, eventually drifting to what was inevitable for her. She felt colder than ever, and her nails dug gently into the tree. A warm arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her out of the train of thoughts she just wasn't ready to board.

_*_

_Knowing I'm fated to rust away,  
Yet I desperately wish to live  
I still wanna sing  
_

_*_

He was looking at her, concerned, brushing away the snow that had gathered in her short black hair, running his finger over the gold band on her finger. His concern warmed her heart, and she beamed up at him, "f-fine…" she said slowly, making sure she formed her words right, "I-it's fin-fine…" She wanted to try and say his name, but she could only say so much. So she just smiled again, and stood on tiptoes to gently kiss his cheek, running a finger over the matching band on his finger that was just a little warmer than the rest of him.

_*_

_I hope to make __my mark on the world  
Proof that I did live..._

*

Rocking back on her heels, she skipped away, running into a circle of trees, their braches twined tightly together, before turning, arms outstretched, a wide grin on her face. Humming softly, she spun around in a small circle, before leaping across the snow in turns in pirouettes, her scarf sliding over her shoulders.

_*_

_I don't want a tearjerker song  
I mean it, please, I'm begging you, at this moment  
Let me still smile happily...next to you  
_

_*_

She knew that she wasn't supposed to be moving around so much, but she was having so much _fun_, and she almost forgot that she was going to…to...

Panting, she looked over to him, and he was looking on at her antics, a soft grin on his face, and she laughed, or at least she _thought_ she did, since she couldn't hear it…_'what does my voice sound like now...?'_ Shifting from one foot to the other, she offered a hand to him, "Come," she laughed, "here. Here, Ja-"

Suddenly there was pain. So much pain. She coughed, trying to get the awful taste of copper out of her mouth. It was dark, everything was gone, _why _was it so _dark_?? And it was cold, so cold that it _burned…_

_Well…I guess... my time is up…_

_*_

_I wanna sing more heartwarming songs_

_*_

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't _think_, and stared on blankly, his mind numb from his disbelief as her body crumpled to the ground like a broken puppet.

"A-A-Al-" He couldn't say her name, the only thing coming out of his mouth was a garbled mess. He felt disconnected to his body, blind with panic, the world moving in slow motion as he ran to her motionless body. She was fine a second ago..._she was fine_. What happened? What had gone wrong??

It felt like he was in a dream…a nightmare…and he was praying that he'd wake up. But when he got to her, he knew that it wasn't a dream. Large clumps of snow clung to her hair, as her eyes stared ahead at nothing, her lips painted red from her blood.

**-*-**

**Your empty eyes are out of focus, I see one drop in them  
In the gray world everything is motionless but the snow  
**

**-*-**

The contrast of the bright bright white and the dark dark red almost could've been pretty, if he wasn't so _scared_.

Hands shaking, he grabbed one of her hands; the tips of her fingers slowly growing cold. He stared at her face, confused by the tears traveling down her face, when he realized that the tears were his own. His breath left him in a sharp burst, and he pulled her to him, tangling his fingers in her short hair. She can't be gone, she just _can't be._ He couldn't do it, he couldn't live without half of his heart. Living a life _alone_, a life without _her_ was just too much to bear. A small puff of air hit his neck, and he blinked in shock, before realizing what it was.

It was a breath.

She was breathing; _she was still alive._

He almost fell over, his wave of relief was so great. When he stood, his legs shook, and he quickly ran back to their home, every second that passed feeling like a miricale.

**-*-**

**If possible, just one more time, let me hear your voice  
One more time, just one more time  
Call out my name...  
-*-**

_*_

_Having overwintered a few times,  
I finally realized what this feeling was  
_

_*_

They never had any company anymore.

She turned under her covers, hating the silence, the emptiness of their home and weakly shoved herself into a sitting position. Before, they used to have all kinds of company; their parents and friends coming to see them all the time. The house emenated warmth, and was filled with life and laughter. Now, no one comes here anymore…She sighed, and felt the soft tapping hitting the floor. She smiled; he was playing again. In her minds eye, she could see him playing, his sandy blond hair pulled into a low ponytail, because he didn't want it to get tangled into the strings. She could see the expression on his face, one of utter contentment, as the bow flew across the strings.

She light with happiness from the image, and began to hum lightly to a tune that he always played. It was his favorite; he played it almost every day. The tapping stopped, and in a few minutes, she felt him sit on the bed, placing his hand over hers.

_*_

_I had no chance to tell it to you  
But I believe our souls are linked straight  
_

_*_

She laced her fingers with his, faintly wondering if her nails were still that golden color, the kind that reminded her of his eyes. Her eyes drifted to her lap, and she frowned, her brow wrinking. She wanted to see his face, see him smile…she hated the darkness the smothered her vision, just another sign of her body breaking down on her.

**-**_*_**-**

**(Tell me if you feel painful)**_  
_

_I can't see anything but darkness..._

_*_

The wrinkes on her forehead deepened from her stress, as she tried to remember his voice, and how he laughed. His laughter was low, deep, a mixture between warm honey and soft cotton running over her skin. Now, when she could hear nothing, she held the memory of that sound close to her heart. She wondered…was he still laughing now?

**-**_*_**-**

**(Tell me if you feel lonely)**

_I can't hear anything at all...  
_

_*_

She feel her time running out; it was like trying to keep water in her hands, and no matter how tightly she held on, eventually, bit by bit, it would find the tiny cracks in her fingers and it would all slip away. She didn't want to leave everyone behind…she didn't want to leave _him_ behind, going to some place where he couldn't follow her.

**-**_*_**-**

**(I'll find you anywhere)**

_I'm scared...  
I feel painful...  
I'm lonely..._

_*_

He'd stopped playing as soon as he heard her humming, her voice rising and falling to the exact tune that he was playing to. His heart pounded painfully, hope rising in him so fast it made him dizzy. But when he saw her eyes, staring, yet seeing nothing, the growing hope fell just as quickly, nausea taking its place. Fighting the rising disappointment, he gave her a smile that she couldn't see, and sat next to her on the matress, grabbing her hand.

**-**_*_**-**

**(Please don't leave me alone, please, I beg you)**_  
Despite everything is withering  
__Your gentle smile stays in me  
_**(Aren't we sharing one soul??)**

_I'm taking it with me..._

_*_

He stared at their hands, completely absorbed, as her fingers curled tightly around his, knowing that soon she'd never move again. He cringed at the thought, and ran his fingers lightly over her nails. He'd kept them that gold color that she liked so much, painting them after the old coat slowly chipped away. The bed shifted, and he heard a soft sigh, looking up to see that she'd fallen asleep. The panic that he'd smothered rose, sharp and fast and painful. She'd been sleeping more and more as the days went by…when would the day come, when she falls asleep and never wakes up?

He bit his lip hard enough to taste blood, and tugged her into his lap. Holding her as tightly as possible, he whispered her name over and over and over as he cried for both of them, rocking them back and forth.

**-*-**

**You're getting cold, your voice is gone  
We can't even melt each other as one  
Listen to me, smile at me again  
Having no more tears, I can't melt you with my tears...  
If possible, take my voice away and give it to my precious one  
If I'm to be left in the world without you  
Let me wither with you  
**

**-*-**

**(As snow piles up, you gradually wither)**

_Please keep singing heartwarming songs  
_**(I can't do anything but hold you tight)**

_Even if you are despaired of lonliness  
_**(If possible, just one more time, let me hear your voice)**

_Don't forget that I'll be always around you  
You'll never ever be __**alone**__  
_

_*_

Months passed, and as the days went by, she gradually got weaker and weaker, and she was asleep almost all the time. Today, she was awake, but she was tired…so very, very tired…she just wanted to fall asleep. But there was no tapping, no footsteps, nothing.

He wasn't home.

He probably went to get some more firewood, and she was _so tired_, but she wouldn't sleep until he was here. So she struggled to sit up, leaning against the pile of pillows, and she waited, humming softly under her breath. While she waited, her mind began to wander, wondering if it had stopped snowing at all; she always felt the wind through the walls, beating at the house.

Then she wondered if she really _would_ survive, if she'd be able to make it to the spring…She smiled at the mere possibility of that miracle even happening; she knew there was no hope for her. She was going to die. The house vibrated with the force of the door closing, and footsteps vibrated through the floor.

She smiled; he was finally home.

_*_

_I'm not lonely because I have you  
I feel your warm hands holding me  
_

_*_

His name was a sigh, as she was pulled into his lap, his hands warm despite that he went outside. He placed his chin in the hollow of her shoulder, and undid the first three buttons of her shirt, pressing his palm against her bare skin, feeling her weak heartbeat. The tips of his fingers dragged across her bare skin with reverence, tracing three words on her skin again and again and again, waiting for her to understand.

_*_

_I can't hear anything...but I feel,  
Through your fingers…_

_*_

It took her a while to understand; it always did now. Day by day, her brain was slowly shutting down, the failure coming in peices, to her loss of hearing and vision to her limited mobility. Her lips were pressed together from concentrating, the thin line fading as the words clicked in her mind.

_I…_

Her eyes widened, her face going blank from surprise.

_Love…_

Tears slowly rose to the surface, and she swallowed, trying to eliminate the lump clogging her throat.

…_You._

Her eyes drifted closed, and her tears fell, landing on her bare skin and racing to meet his fingers.

_*_

…_your heart_

_*_

She always knew that he loved her, and he knew she loved him; they never felt as though they had to say it. But now, when he said it out loud…It sounded like...a goodbye. Her shoulders shook with a tiny sob, as she cradled his face in her hands. "You…too," she said slowly, "I…love…you…too. A-alwa-ways."

_*_

_I don't want a tearjerker song  
I mean it, please, at this moment  
Let me sing with you more  
I wanna sing heartwarming songs with you yet  
_

_*_

She quickly turned away as she began to cough, covering her mouth as the coppery taste of blood hit her tounge, coating her hand in crimson.

_**-*-**_

_My life of soundless speech is riding to the heavens_

_Being painted white by the melting snow._

**And nothing remains.**

**Not even my soul**

_**-*-**_

He stared blankly at the blood coating her palm, the fear he'd felt while he was away growing, spreading like a disease…Why wasn't it _him_?? Why wasn't it him in that bed, slowly rotting away from the inside out?? She didn't deserve it; she didn't deserve _any_ of it…She was supposed to be healthy, dancing around the house like she always did...chirping his name, her eyes bright as she silently sent him her love, asking him to play his violin again.

He felt her nudge his chin, gently pulling his face up until he was staring into her blank eyes. They were so empty, yet so full at the same time. She smiled, "it's…ok. Gonna be…fine." But while she was saying that tears were silently falling down her face. She coughed again, this one rougher than the first, the blankets spattered with blood.

*

_I'll dedicate a farewell song to you  
Before I depart this life, I wanna tell you…_

*

She wasn't scared; not at all. She wasn't afraid to die.

But oh, did it _ache_; she was going to leave half of herself behind, spending an eternity incomplete until he comes back to her, her missing puzzle piece. Wiping the blood off her lips, she leaned forward, and gave him a small, lingering kiss. They didn't have to say anything; there was nothing left for them to say. Burying her face into the crook of his neck, she smiled, and closed her eyes.

*

…_Thank you…_

_*_

When she died, his screams and cries echoed throughout the woods, his agony unbearable. He couldn't think, he couldn't _breathe_…he could only hold her body close, rocking, screaming and crying and tugging at his hair and _it was all too much_. He burst outside, stumblung blindly, and slid against the trunk of their tree, her body still in his arms. She looked peaceful, like she'd just fallen asleep, and all he'd have to do was nudge her and she'd wake up, sighing happily. But she wouldn't. She'd never wake up again.

Above his head, carved on the trunk, were the words that they'd carved months ago, a week after their we-

He clawed at his scalp, screamed until his throat was sore; anything to distract him, to keep him _away_ from the _pain_…Eyes clenched shut, he reached up, and ran a finger lightly over the words, as though touching them would suddenly make the gaping hole in his chest disappear :

_'Jasper and Alice_

_Alice and Jasper_

_Together for ever and ever and ever_

_08/15/09'_

**-*-**

**Our world is reaching its end  
How hard I scream, neither your voice nor yourself will come back  
Hey, snow showers, I beg you, please don't stop falling  
And take me away with her  
Let everything wither with my miserable voice  
Let it all …**

**-*-**

**

* * *

**

_*dances on tip toes* _

_Ah...How'd I do? *smiles nervously*_


End file.
